poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost/Transcript (Frogadier55's Version)
This is my transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Opening (The movies opens as the credits role outside and now inside the muesum we see a person walks out of the curator's office, then locks the door and then walks away as we see the heroes standing still not to move a muscle, then we see two tombs opening) Dr. Dean: Is anyone there? (He backs away as he accidentally press the button which causes the lights to go on as the speaker speaks and scares the heck out of him and drops his paper works) I really must switch to decaf. (Two warrior monsters with their weapons appears out of the tomb preparing to attack the man. Shaggy Rogers: Professor... behind you. (Two monsters attacks, as they look at Shaggy, Scooby and Squire Flicker) Shaggy Rogers: Like... stay right there! Squire Flicker: Be careful. (Scooby threw the saber-tooth tiger cloth on one of the monsters and then rips it out) Scooby-Doo: Shaggy! Squire Flicker: Now Druddigon, use Dragon Claw! (Druddigon uses Dragon Claw to break the net trapping the monsters) Shaggy Rogers: The trap work guys! Give me four! (The monsters uses an axe to break free) Sunset Shimmer: '''Good job catching those monsters. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''You're the man, Scoob. '''Scooby-Doo: Your the man! Squire Flicker: Uh... guys. (Two monsters points at Shaggy and Scooby) Squire Flicker: Run! (The monsters chases them as theme song of Scooby-Doo plays. Then suddenly a feet appears out of nowhere tripping the monsters) Fred Jones: Nice going guys, you caught them. Tino Tonitini: Well done! Sir Blaze: Good job, Flicker. Shaggy Rogers: Uh... right. No problem, Freddy. Like we had a little help. (A man shows up) Daphne Blake: Who are you? Velma Dinkley: (Gasp in amazement) I don't believe it! Your Ben Ravencroft the famous horror writter! Ben Ravencroft: That's right. And let's see who they are. (Ben takes off one of the monster's mask which is revealed to be a person) Dr. Dean: (Gasp) It's Perkins! Velma Dinkley: (Takes off a mask which reveals to be another person) And Griswald! Disgruntled archaeologist from the museum's babylonium project. They were upset with you for cutting their funday Dr. Dean. Perkins: And we would've gotten away with it too. If it wasn't for this... meddling writter! (The police arrested them) Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's a twist. Fred Jones: Yeah, well that least he didn't called us kids. I hate that. Tino Tonitini: Well, Carver, Lor, Tish and I are still kids. Daphne Blake: Guess you beat us to the punch, Mr. Ravencroft. Ben Ravencroft: Sorry, I didn't mean to abstain you. Squire Flicker: That's okay. Lor McQuarrie: '''So what were you doing here? '''Ben Ravencroft: I was doing research on my latest novel. When I saw these archaeologists acting suspiciously and decided to investigate. Velma Dinkley: '''Mr. Ravencroft. I am a huge fan of your work. I read all your books. - - Heading to Oakhaven/Enter Eddie, Genki and their Friends - - '''Genki: '''Hey guys, Long time no see.- - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Look Scoob! I'm been a bad boy. (Everyone laughs) - - - - - - - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Like what you got there old buddy? Scooby-Doo: (spits the item out) I don't know. Shaggy Rogers: Wonder what this is? Mayor: Looks like you found a old shoe buckle, my boy. Probably over 400 years old. Shaggy Rogers: Cool (attaches the shoe buckle into his shoe) Man. Like for another one, Scoob. So I can have a much in pair Scooby-Doo: Okay. Holly: What are you looking at? In the Oakhaven Restaurant The Story of Sarah Ravencroft/Back at the restaurant () Jack: I never seen anything like this. Are you at least tasting my food? The Witch's Ghost Chase (Then back to the Oakhaven Restaurant comes out Shaggy, Scooby, Loungelot, Eddie, Genki, Mocchi, Hare and Fluttershy) Shaggy Rogers: Thanks for everything, Jack. It was great. Especially those last 12 pies. Hare: Yeah, it was delicious. (Then, they left) Jack: Uh, glad you like them. () (To the others) Shaggy Rogers: Like, was that good eating or what, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (burps) Excuse me. - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Gee, looks like everybody's leaving. Wonder if the ghost showed up. - - - (Then they saw three shadows that look like ladies) "I'm a Hex Girl"/Meeting the Hex Girls () Girl: Hit it sisters. (hisses like a vampire) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's the witches! Fred Jones: Easy guys. It's just the Hex Girls. (Then they play their song) I'm gonna cast a spell on you. You're gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Put a spell on you! You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make a sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Oh yeah! With this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection, I can change your whole direction. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. We're gonna put a spell on all of you! (The gang start clapping) Girl #1: Thanks. What are you doing here? Girl #2: The concert's tommorow. Girl #3: Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you Ben Ravencroft? Ben Ravencroft: Why? You not gonna bite me, are you? Girl #1: Cool, I always wanted to meet you. You're like one of us. Girl #3: Yeah, you under what we're into. (Scooby and Shaggy look at each other until the girl with pig tails sees them) Girl #2: Hi. Shaggy and Scooby: (scared) Hello. Fred Jones: That's quite an act Ms uh... Girl #1: Thorn. This is Dusk, and Luna. We're eco goths. Shaggy and Scooby: "Eco goths?" Dusk: And we don't need your approval. Following the Hex Girls/Investigating the Barn house/Following the Mayor/The Second Witch Chase (Suddenly they hear a wind blowing and then a laugh which is the witch's ghost) Witch's Ghost: How dare you disturb my resting place! () Witch's Ghost: This town will pay! Velma Dinkley: What's going on guys? Scooby-Doo: Ghost! Ben Ravencroft: A roast? Tish Katsufrakis: He might be saying a ghost. Hare: What's wrong? Genki: We saw a ghost! Scooby-Doo: A witch's ghost! Velma Dinkley: You saw the witch's ghost? () Sleepy: So where is the ghost? The Book is found/Ben Ravencroft's true colors Ben Ravencroft: Because it isn't, Velma. It's a spell book. (Velma gasps) Ben Ravencroft: You see, Sarah wasn't a Wiccan. She was indeed, a witch. (The others are surprised) Thorn: A real witch? Dusk: Heavy. Ben releashed Sarah Ravencroft/The Showdown/Final Fight/Ben and Sarah's Demise/The Villains' Downfall - Ben Ravencroft: And since Sarah's blood runs in my vines, I guess that makes me... a warlock. Shaggy & Scooby: Warlock? Ben Ravencroft: The wiccans imprisoned Sarah in her own spell book! And you helped me find it. Velma Dinkley: You lie to me, Ben! Ben Ravencroft: Well, gee. I have to I'd been searching for years. Then I read about your exploits. (Cut to a flashback) I knew if anyone can help me find the book. It was you and your friends! I orchestrated the whole mummy scheme paying off the archaeologists and the security guards just to lure you to the museum so we can met. (Flashback ends) Yes, Velma. I tricked you into helping me, and it worked. Dr. Facilier: Gentlemen. Ben Ravencroft: For once, he's telling the truth. That stupid fake ghost was the town's idea. But it did work to my advantage Daphne Blake: But why go through this crazy scheme? Why not just asked us to find the book. Velma Dinkley: I know why. Because if we know what that book was, we would never have helped him! Ben Ravencroft: But even you can't imagine the real power of this book. No mere mortal can. - Ben Ravencroft: Now! I summon ancient power! - Tino Tonitini: Your going to pay for this! Foop: You will soon pay the price too, Tino. We're going to finish all of you! Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, yeah! You and what army? Count Geoffrey: This army! Now Ben! Ben Ravencroft: I summon you! Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyurem, Groudon and Kyogre! (Dialga appears out of the dark portal) Tino Tonitini: Dialga! (Next Palkia appears out of the dark portal) Squire Flicker: Palkia! (Giratina appears out of the dark portal) Daphne Blake: Jeepers! It's Giratina! (Kyurem appears out of the dark portal) Sci-Twi: Kyurem! (Groudon appears out of the dark portal) Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! It's Groudon! (Kyogre appears out of the dark portal) '''Sunset Shimmer: And Kyogre! Lor McQuarrie: Do you really have to say that, Tish! Sir Blaze: (In Hamm's voice) Way to go, Tish! King Allfire: Check out their eyes and the dark aura around their bodies! - (Ben unleashes a fire spell around the heroes as the villains laugh evilly) Velma Dinkley: You won't get away with this, Ben Ravencroft! Princess Flame: You won't get away with this too, Count Geoffrey! Ben Ravencroft: Why? Because of you meddling kids? - Count Geoffrey: Oh, don't worry about it, We're gonna take you all down. Fred Jones: Hey, we're not kids! Genki: And we're not going down if we see you villains defeated by us! - Sarah Ravencroft: Have the red orb and the blue orb Groudon and Kyogre! (She threw two orbs thus making Groudon and Kyogre transform into their primal forms) Eddie: They turned into Primal forms! Megan: You cannot defeat us. Isn't that right our army of Legendary Pokemon? (Dialga, Palkia, Primal Groudon, Kyurem, Primal Kyogre and Giratina roars in agreement) King Allfire: We need to summon our Legendary Pokemon army too. Princess Flame: Good idea, Daddy. Tino Tonitini: We need you to help us out! (Latias, Latios, Shiny Rayquaza, Reshiram, Zekrom and Regigigas appears on the heroes' side) Hades: So you brought your own army of Legendary Pokemon. Pretty clever. - Tino Tonitini: We're gonna smear you! (Shiny Rayquaza roars) - Lor McQuarrie: We are gonna beat you guys tonight no matter what it takes! Count Geoffrey: No. We're gonna defeat you foosl no matter what it takes! Megan: However it's payback time for disrupted our plans. Hades: Now let's see how you deal with our secret weapon. (Shows the DNA Splicers) The DNA Splicers! (The DNA Splicers opens up as it magically transforms into a DNA as it gets sucked inside Kyurem's mouth) Jafar: (In Ghetsis' voice) It's time, Kyurem. Go! (Kyurem's frozen wings broke into pieces revealing to be a gray tendril-like appendages on it's back) Squire Flicker: (In N's voice) Reshiram! (Reshiram flies off to avoid getting hit by Kyurem firing the energy, as Reshiram tries to escape the energy quickly caught it thus forcing the Legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon to turn back into the Light Stone) Sunset Shimmer: Reshiram! Count Geoffrey: Now Kyurem, use your Absofusion on the Light Stone! (Kyurem uses the energy to fuse the Light Stone into White Kyurem) Human Fluttershy: '''Oh no! Kyurem transformed into White Kyurem! '''Carver Descartes: (In N's voice) I never would have believed that Pokemon could fuse together! That there was a formula like this! Sir Loungelot: '''Reshiram is also trapped inside Kyurem! - - - '''Hades: Let's get ready to rumble! Jafar: (In Slade's voice) Attack! Tino Tonitini: Let's do this! (Tino, Squire Flicker and Princess Flame touches their keystones) Tino, Squire Flicker & Princess Flame: Mega Evolve! (Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza mega evolves) - Sarah Ravencroft: Palkia, use Spacial Rend! (Palkia charges up and then launch the attack, but Mega Latios and Latias quickly dodge it) - Foop: Giratina, attack! King Allfire: Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent! (Shiny Mega Rayquaza performs the attack pushing Giratina) Foop: Giratina, use Aura Sphere! (Giratina fires Aura Sphere, but Rayquaza dodges it) Hades: Get them! Jafar: Terminate them with Flamethrower! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower, but Mega Latios and Latias dodges it and hits Hades covered in lava) Hades: No! Get them, not me! Them! (White Kyurem fires Ice Burn) Hades: Follow the fingers, them. (Gets freezed by White Kyurem's Ice Burn) The heroes with their Legendary Pokemon army. Human Rarity: Use Hyper Beam! Foop: Roar of Time! (Regigigas fires Hyper Beam and Dialga fires Roar of Time, as two attacks collide and explode) - - Hades: Guys! Get your Legendary rears in gear, and kick some heroes butt! (Hare blows Hades' blue fiery hair) Whoa is my hair out? - Squire Flicker: We can hear you, Reshiram... if you can hear us please. You can be separated by Kyurem. Tino Tonitini: Please do it! (White Kyurem suddenly feels the pain was Reshiram was struggling trying to get out of Kyurem's body) Jafar: Don't listen to them, listen to us only! - Megan: That's it! Jafar: Get ready to fire your attacks! Hades: FIRE!!!! (Dialga fires Roar of Time, Palkia fires Spacial Rend, Giratina fires Aura Sphere, White Kyurem fires Ice Beam and Primal Kyogre fires Origin Pulse) - Tish Katsufrakis: Hurry! Sunset Shimmer: Please hurry! We're running out of time! Tino & Squire Flicker: Dragon Pulse! (Mega Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse on White Kyurem and Giratina) Hades: Spaciel Rend! (Palkia fires the attack, but two mega evolved Eon Pokemon dodges the attack) Count Geoffrey: '''Use Flash Cannon and Hydro Pump! (Dialga and Primal Kyogre fires their attacks on the heroes but they dodged them quickly) '''Queen Griddle and King Allfire:' '''Hyper Beam/Dragon Pulse! '''Jafar & Hades:' Dragon Pulse! Foop: Aura Sphere! (Mega Latios fires Dragon Pulse on Dialga while Shiny Mega Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse on Dialga. Palkia and White Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse while Giratina fires Aura Sphere, Mega Latias dodges Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere, one of the Dragon Pulse attack hits Shiny Mega Rayquaza and crashes to the ground) Sir Loungelot: Rayquaza! Squire Flicker: Our rare shiny Legendary Dragon-type Pokemon is down! Human Rainbow Dash: Guys look out! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower, but Mega Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse to stop the attack) Jafar: Use Dragon Pulse on Zekrom! Megan: Aura Sphere on Regigigas! (White Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse hitting Zekrom and gets knocked out. Next Giratina fires Aura Sphere on Regigigas and gets defeated too) Eddie: Zekrom! Genki: No! Not Regigigas too! - - - Genki: Oh no! Eddie: It's coming closer! Velma Dinkley: Hurry Thorn, read! Thorn: "Ancient evil get thee hins, only good can recompense for the misdeeds that you done. Witch return from when you come!" - - - Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks!! Sarah Ravencraft: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (gets pulled in by the book, screaming) NOT AGAIN!! (The sphere that trapped Ben disappeared as he land on the ground and sees Sarah getting pulled in the spell book. He tries to get away, but his leg gets grabbed by his ancestor) Ben Ravencraft: No! Sarah Ravencraft: I WONT GO BACK, ALONE!! (She and Ben gets pulled in) Ben Ravencraft: No! (struggles to get away) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (He finally gets sucked into the book, Then the glowing red eyes and the dark aura around Groudon, Dialga, Kyogre, Giratina, Palkia and Kyurem faded away thus freeing them from the spell) Hades: '''This can't be! They're free from our control! '''Foop: (In Dr. Robotnik's voice) AAAHH!!! I hate that kid! Genki: I'll take that evil thing! (He snatches Dr. Facilier's Tailsman and Shatters into pieces) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOUR READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a... mindless send back in a major operation... AAA!!!... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and those heroes locked away... I just need a little more time! (Gasps to see a giant statue) No! Don't please, no! (The shadow grabs him and drags him away) Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as the gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) Tino Tonitini: My gosh. Foop: 'Dr. Facilier is Dead again! '''Hades: '(He gets angry until he calms) Okay, I deserve that. '''Tino Tonitini: '''The end, Nomas! Get out before our Legendary Pokemon army hurt you guys! '''Count Geoffrey: '''This is not over yet troublesome fools! - - (White Kyurem seperates Kyurem and Reshiram turning Kyurem back to it's normal form. Next Primal Groudon and Kyogre returns back to it's normal forms) - - - '''Velma Dinkley: Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy. Daphne Blake: Thank goodness. Shaggy Rogers: But like, it would have been a hot fast seller. Sir Loungelot: The villains also dropped the DNA Splicers too. Hare: What are we going to do with it? Tino Tonitini: I'll put it in my pocket and then deliver it to Princess Celestia so she can keep it safe. Earth, Wind, Fire and Air (The fog clears up and Thorn and the girl are singing "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air) Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. We may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire). Love the earth it's only fair, It's one big earth that we must share. We love the earth with all our fire! It's in our souls our one desire. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. We may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire). Nature is a precious gift it will make your spirits lift. Love the earth with all your fire! It's in your soul your one desire. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air! We may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire To love the earth... is our one desire! - - - Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts